Original Immortal Tribrid/Power Page
Hybrid Physiology/Cosmic Enhancement: Normally, like all Meridianite, Katie's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy spectrum of a yellow sun, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race, having grown up half her life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Meridianite. Witch Gene: Being part witch, Katie can channel vast amounts of mystical energy. According to Diana, as a firstborn of her bloodline, Katie has the potential for great, but destructive magic. Basic Powers: Spell Casting: 'The ability to cast and perform rituals. 'Potions Making: The ability to cast and perform advanced rituals, that often require stronger magic than normal spell casting. The wording is often trickier, and sometimes in another language. Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: and Freddie in a Dream]] Psychic Connection: Katie has a psychic connection with her brother Freddie, through this connection they have shared dreams. More over, Freddie has felt Katie's physical pain on at least one occasion, when he felt the sting of a needle in his left arm at the same time that Katie had blood samples taken from her, Freddie could feel that Katie came to Meridian without even been there. Their mental connection extends to the use of the Fenris Force as Katie describes becoming one with Freddie when they used this powers previously. Fenris Force: '''A powerful force of incredible strength. If Katie and Freddie hold hands, they are capable of producing an incredibly strong and destructive blast of light. According to Katie and Freddie themselves, they become a single collective entity. They feel everything around them, especially when inside buildings. They combine Freddie's power to push things apart and Katie's power to pull them together and produce a force they describe as being able "to do anything they want." Whatever they feel, they can destroy. They were able to unleash enough energy to create a large dent in a room made of the supposedly indestructible metal adamantium. When used in full strength within the confines of a building of any other material, the building is said to essentially vaporize. The effect of this force when used in an outdoor environment is currently unspecified. '''Accelerated healing factor: Katie's metabolism is tremendously enhanced by solar energy, allowing accelerated healing abilities and burning calories at a superhuman rate, making her practically immune to becoming fat or obese. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer which penetrated the skin of her arm, when the piece was removed she healed instantly. She often enjoys the luxuries of eating a variety of foods without fear of becoming obese. * Contaminant immunity: Katie has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, she has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. * Longevity: Due to her augmentations, Katie' aging process was greatly reduced. Her long lifespan allowed her to barely change physically for an abundance of years after obtaining her powers. Psychic Powers: Immortals posses various advanced psychic abilities. Telepathic Empathy: Katie is an Empath whose primary Wiccan power allows her to hear other's thoughts and sense their emotions. Katie's ability is tactile, which requires her to touch the being whose mind or emotions she wishes to read. Later as Katie's powers develop, she could also send her own thoughts to beings she is in contact with. According to Jasper, this power reflects Katie's "innate sensitivity"''or ''"desperate insecurities". * Thought Manipulation: Katie can apply subtle influence on the minds of others. When Katie projects her thoughts into another person's mind, she can influence them telepathically, as seen when she projected her thoughts into Melanie's mind. * Emotional Energy Manipulation: As a result of her powers expanding, Katie's innate empathy allows her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy Mental Manipulation: Katie was able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that is the basis of her telepathic powers. When this ability is in use, Katie's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. Fear Manipulation: With her power to manipulate the mind, Katie often used it in order to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations that could stun and weaken even an individual as powerful. Vibration Manipulation:'''Katie gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves when she was exposed to the mist from the Terrigen Crystals within the Diviner, she can also absorb vibrations, as seen in an episode when she absorbs an earthquake. According to Dylan Brown, she is able to sense and tap into the vibrational energy of everything around her. The vibrations are connected to her heart rate, and as a negative result she can lose control of her powers whenever her heartbeat increases. Katie's body is able to withstand enhancing and releasing intense vibrational waves, however attempting to forcefully internalize or hold back her powers will put an excessive strain on her body and may lead to internal injuries like ruptured veins, hair-line bone fractures, or other severe consequences, which requires her to use casts created by Jemma Simmons. '''Psionics: As a result of exposure to the cosmic energies from the Scepter, which contained the Mind Stone, Katie acquired an array of psionic powers, which manifest in the form of reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. Psionic Energy Manipulation: Katie can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When her energy hits a target, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. Psionic Force-Field Generation:'Katie was able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she could shape and conform as needed. She used it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies, 'Photokinesis: By raising her hand, Katie could generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything she wanted it to. Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate and warp time. Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. Portal Creation: Katie possess the ability to teleport via portals from one location to another. She's also capable of holding the portals open for extended periods of time, thus allowing others to pass through as well. Visually, these portals give off a distinctive, bright blue, purple and pink glow. Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth,Meridian and other worlds. Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Katie, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Katie activated this power by blowing on her hand, and it was shown to be strong enough to not only extinguish fire, but also disintegrate objects. Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. As a Firestarter, Katie could mentally cause objects and beings to burst into flame. She was exceptionally skillful in using this power, being able to ignite objects with remarkable precision and control. For example, she once reduced a demon to ash while not harming the surrounding area, and burned a rope tying her hands behind her back while blindfolded without burning herself. [[Hydrokinesis|'Hydrokinesis']]: Katie is the first of the three mermaids to discover her individual powers over water; the ability to control and manipulate water at her will, normally called Hydrokinesis. Her ability ranges in many forms. When moving the water, she can cause it to float in the air, making an water ball or spray it in a form of a water jet blast. To shape the water, she makes a water ball that is floating in the air, and after that, she can shape it into anything like a miniature mermaid figure. Her powers allow her to make a tube from water, and creating more water than the original amount of water by manipulating the water molecules, and let the tube grow as big and high as she wants. [[Aerokinesis|'Aerokinesis']]: ' The ability to manipulate wind. Katie activated her ability by blowing on her palm. She was also able to dispose of a body by blowing at it, causing it to disappear in a gust of wind. 'Electrokinesis: '''is the ability which allows the user to generate and control electricity and lightning. It is possessed by several magical beings, making it a common power. '''Invulnerability: Katie is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with her skin. She is immune to most forms of extreme punishment, Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Katie and she is able to use it to communicate. Teleport, even between dimensions, like Earth and Meridian.This power looks like Orbing. Flight: '''Katie was able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air, with a second blast used to slow her momentum as she approaches ground allowing her to land safely. * '''Sleep flight: Katie has the ability to float in the air, thanks to her ability of flying, while she sleeps. * Levitation: Katie can levitate using her flight abilities. Telekinesis: Katie has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Katie uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. Bind others with energy ropes. Temporarily remove other's body parts. This can be seen as reality warping. Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be see as reality warping. Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. Element of light. Trap people inside pictures. Have power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire,Earth, Air and Quintessence. Hypnosis. Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of her friends. Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods. ' Molecular Immobilization:'The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad, and other good witches. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Katieie's strongest and most frequently used power. Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Molecular Manipulation: Katie possess the ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Shield Generation: The opposite of her brother, who utilizes a destructive form of telekinesis to pull molecules apart, Katie uses her powers to push molecules together to create shields. She can compress molecules together. Molecular Saw: '''Katie learns how to move the molecules in her shields at an accelerated rate, creating rapidly rotating shield projectiles that can easily slice through solid objects. '''Limitations: Katie finds air molecules to be the easiest to manipulate, while other substances, such as water, present more of a challenge. She must be able to see what and where she is applying her shields to, and she also needs free use of her hands in order to focus her abilities. Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. (used this power to see into the past the day she was born) Orbing:The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. (She used this power to orb places) Telekinetic Orbing:The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs.(she used this power to Orb things like her books, and maps) Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Katie requires an intense amount of concentration to employ this power effectively. By this using power effectively, Katie has the potential to access a plethora of different powers. Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Katie developed this power in her second year of being a witch. She could not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, Katie did become capable of projecting her astral form from one place to another without returning to her physical body; in one case, dematerializing to avoid gun shots then rematerializing at the other side of the room, and she still demonstrated the basic witch ability to cast spells. Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Sensing: The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. Abilities Expert combatant/Martial artist: Katie was trained by Her adoptive father Dean Winchester in kenjutsu and martial arts and became a proficient fighter, easily beating two trainers. She combines her sword mastery with powerful kicks and punches.Katie was trained by her adoptive father Dean Winchester who taught her how to defend herself. She is capable to defend herself from two girls and even broke one of their wrists.Katie was originally a poor fighter, having no combat skills or formal training. After being taught by Dean and Sam Winchester, she didn't need any extra training.So that she could handle herself without having to always rely on her powers. shooting an Arrow |left]] Archery: Katie was a gifted archer, only partially due to her magic bow. She was hesitant to kill, and rarely went to war, though her aim was marvelous and she is very fierce in battle and extremely protective of the people she loves. It can be assumed that if Cair Paravel was attacked at any point during a war, it would be well-defended by its Queen. Art: Katie is a particularly skilled and talented artist. Category:Powers Category:Species